Mother, May I?
by chocykitty
Summary: A Half-Blood girl is at Camp Half-Blood, sixteen, and undetermined. But she doesn't care. She knows her mother. But she isn't at Camp for something innocent, like learning how to stick people with swords. No, she's there as a spy. An OC story. It is currently rated T, but I might be wrong. Romance kinda small. Useful flames are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the only fan-fic I have posted without writing a bunch into the future first. It's why I don't have many.**

**If anybody finds typos or some such thing, I would love to hear from them!**

**Oh, and if my OC is a Mary Sue, could you please tell me? And if so, what would be a way to fix her?**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, therefore I do not own most of these characters. I am not a guy, and am not famous. There is no contest between me and the wonderful author that created these stories that this fan-fic is based around.**

* * *

"I bet she's a Demeter," one whispered.

"No, her? No, she's a Nemesis, for sure." Those were the type of whispers I had received my first day at Camp Half-Blood. I knew better. I knew exactly who my parent was, and why I had come to Camp so old.

I was sixteen, knew I would never be claimed, and didn't care one bit.

Everybody assumed Demeter had forgotten me, or I was really Roman, or something. They never assumed Athena, for instance- my hair was dirt-brown, with mud- and chestnut-colored streaks. My eyes were leaf green, or moss-green, or some similar color. I never really bothered. My feet were always dirty, not in a yucky way, but with real dirt. I always had dirt on my fingernails, and mud on my face. I could tell why they thought I was a Demeter.

I didn't have the kind disposition, though. I always felt rather... Detached. Distant. Nobody really talks to me, save the Nemesis kids. We got along fairly well.

And then there was the little fact that I tended to wear dresses. Sundresses, even in winter.

And another thing, one that nobody knows. Nobody at all. Except me, of course, but I don't really count. (One, two, three! I guess I do count! Just not in that sense.)

I know my godly parent because I was raised by her. My father raped her in her sleep, and then she killed him.

He was a rotten drunk, a disgusting piece of slime.

And so, Mother raised me, traveling with me. I was always hidden from whoever she was interrogating. I lived in Alaska for a while, but right now, she's back to herself. Which means it's Camp Half-Blood time.

"Ash! ASH!" Chloë, a Nemesis kid, shouted. From a distance. Oh, you probably think right now my name is Ashley. It's not. Or Ashtin. Still no. Ashlinn is also a 'nope', as well as just plain 'Ash'.

No, my name is 'Ashwaganda'.

Can you imagine trying to learn how to spell that name?

In all fairness, I wasn't named cruelly. On purpose. It was just the name of a herb. My middle name is, in fact, much easier: Lotus.

I have no last name, that I know.

Back to the matter at hand. I redirected my brain. "Yes?" I asked softly. "What is it, Chloë?"

She arrived, panting and out of breath. "Chiron just got a prophecy. In the middle of another prophecy!" She was a bit exuberant sometimes.

"Oh? And what was the prophecy?"

"I don't... Don't remember. Something about needing to beware something, go on a quest, and somebody betray their parent. Plus complicated words, rhyming, and Rachel."

"Ah... Righty, then. Thank... You?"

"You're welcome!" She bounded away to the Nemesis cabin. I wandered into the forest, hoping to contact my mother.

I walked through the green haze. And continued to walk until I reached a bunch of boulders outside of the camp boundaries. There was a hole in them, large enough to fit my not-so-thin frame through, but hidden nonetheless.

I placed both of my hands on one boulder, on a couple of notches. To my left, an opening to an underground cave revealed itself. I left the center boulder, and strode into the cave. There I found a still pool, which I knelt in front of.

"Mother," I started. "I have news."

"Yes?" Gaia answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to the guest reviewer. I wish i could thank you properly in a PM.**

**I warn everybody, it is Gaia's DAUGHTER, not Gaia herself. Clearing that up. In case it was necessary.**

**The way I decide which story to focus on the most is through which ones have higher review/follow/favorite amounts... And, of course, whichever I feel like at that moment.**

**And this is among the most fun to write. But I will give priority to the 'better' ones. Possibly.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"There is a quest. Within a quest. Something about somebody betraying their parent, meaning that one of the demigods will come over to our side." I waited expectantly for her response.

"Good... I shall... Sneak you onto... Their ship. It is... Called... The Argo II. Try... Not to be... Discovered." Her face faded away, and I left, wondering when I would be sneaked on.

I wandered slowly back to Camp, regretting how I didn't have very many friends, and none for real.

If I did, they'd be on the same side as me. They'd help me figure out life, and more importantly, prophecies.

But I have to figure out the prophecy first.

And to figure it out, I have to hear it.

I wandered over to the Big House and spotted Chiron.

"Chiron! I need to ask you something." He turned around from beating Mr. D. Mr. D wasn't all that bad, really. Only a little annoying, sometimes.

"What is it, Ash?" He asked.

"Hurry up and stop interrupting pinochle!" I ignored this, mostly.

"I heard that there was a new prophecy issued. What did it say?"

"It said 'A child of the Earth shall cease the slumber,

Though adding to the Seven's number.

One choice for good shall save us all,

Or without it, we must be prepared to fall.

A betrayal, a hope, and a cure are found.

Half-bloods armies must stand their ground.

For when the earth has been awoken,

Only one can save what the Earth has broken.'"

_Shit...aki mushrooms,_ I thought. That's me. I have to keep this from coming true. I have to change the prophecy! I jumped up and ran off, ignoring Chiron's confusion. What does some creaky old centaur matter to me? He doesn't.

But Mother does, and I will never betray her. Ever.

What has she ever done wrong? She's trying to free the rest of our family. What any Mother would do.

Maybe I could make somebody else betray their parent. Maybe a god.

A smile spread to my lips, a smile of anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so happy! I had thought I was mostly indifferent to reviews, I was going to write it wether or not I got reviews... But the reviews made me so happy! They, in a way, nagged me into action!**

**See, I have a bit of a procrastination problem sometimes. This time was camping, but still. **

**So, just clarifying, THANK YOU ALL! Every single person reading, even if you didn't review, favorite, or follow! Especially thank you to those who did!**

**Oh, and I do not own any of Rick Riordan's work, but everybody knew that. This is called a fan-fiction for a reason. (That was the 'disclaimer'! YAY!)**

* * *

Chapter 3: (Next Day)

I yawned.

Today was another day. Another day of being the Undetermined, sixteen-year-old oddity. Another day of waking up to a sore back from the terrible beds here. Another terribly disappointing day.

I hate mornings.

"Up, up, up everybody! We have another day of making TRAPS!" Travis Stoll, co-counselor of the Hermes cabin, prankster, and the reason I woke up at such an hour (really, WHO gets up before one in the afternoon?) was shouting.

"Yeah! If you don't get up... Well, let's just say you will mysteriously 'lose' many... items." Travis' brother, Connor, was now 'helping'. That was enough for me to bolt awake. I didn't want them looking through my stuff. Too many secrets.

Luckily for me (and everybody else), I do not sleep naked. There are a disturbing few who do (cough, counselor previously mentioned, which I had the misfortune to witness once, COUGH), but I am not they.

In fact, the previous night I had the wisdom to wear the next day's clothes to bed. I had packed secretly, already planning on the trip the next day. By 'trip' I mean 'new mission'.

"Wow, Ash. Didn't expect YOU up," Connor mocked. He happened to be a fellow non-morning person. So why did he seem so cheerful?

Pranks do wonders to the Stoll brothers' moods.

"Who'd you prank?" I asked blearily. They both just grinned. "Demeter Cabin?" I guessed. Just like how everybody but Percy and Annabeth knew they were inevitable (or so I was told- I wasn't there), the same situation was happening with Travis and Katie. Everybody knew. Every. Single. Person. I mean, Demeter's was the cabin most pranked. Not Aphrodite, who had the most potential, nor Poseidon, the easy target, or even Artemis, because it was so rarely occupied that it could house the most elaborate pranks. No, they went for Demeter. And why?

Because a certain someone fancied a certain other someone.

Of course, Travis completely denied it. But when someone, like me, could easily guess which cabin they'd been pranking because of that... Well, it was getting a little sad.

And I knew I'd been right by the shade of paper white that Travis' face had turned.

"Of course it wasn't," he lied. I would've believed him, except for his face. "We pranked the Nemesis cabin." I rolled my eyes.

"Right," I said drily. "I think we all know you did both." Connor scratched his neck.

"That sounds wrong," he muttered. Travis was snickering, so I took it that he agreed.

"Good bye," I muttered, leaving. I heard their protesting calls, as well as the protests about the protesting calls.

"Ash! Where are you..." I was already in the forest, but could still hear the quiet finish. "Going." Why did Connor sound disappointed? Maybe because I'd been known to help with some of the pranks?

Oh, right. Because Chloe would be sad.

Duh.

With that thought repeating in my mind, mentally nagging me, I continued on through the forest. To my fate.


End file.
